


His Butler, Obedient

by Abaraikuchiki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Demon Sex, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Sex, Young Earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaraikuchiki/pseuds/Abaraikuchiki
Summary: Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic. I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahh….. Sebastian…. It hurts….."

Ciel's voice resonated inside the dark room as he sweated heavily, closing his eyes and panting. His grayish blue hair moving violently as he jolted back in pain, his spine arching back and his hot body contrasting with the cold air, traditional of London during the winter season. His face engulfed by an excruciating pain that travelled all the way into his core. He placed his small hands against the wall as the pain increased and his pupils dilated; he bit his lips hard trying to stop the loud moans that were coming from him.

"It's almost over Bocchan." His Butler's voice behind him reassuring that the pain will be gone soon. Groaning a little bit as his red eyes shone under the dim light of a candle placed nearby. His forehead showing a few drops of sweat. Then he moved his hands in a quick pace and pulled the string one more time, tying the corset in place and smiling "Corsets are really a hard thing to put in place, aren't they, Bocchan… bocchan ….bocchan… "

With those words, Ciel opened his eyes, startled and sighed heavily, realizing it had been just a dream. A dream of one of the many adventures he had had being Queen Victoria's "dog". It was not a pleasant experience at all to dress as a girl just to trap a criminal, but it was his duty after all.

"I can't believe I was dreaming about THAT!" He said out loud still laying on his bed as he shook his head heavily from side to side, trying to erase the images from his head and quickly jumping off his bed. The curtains were still closed, but the dim light was already starting to make its way into his room. Ciel walked to the window and started to open the curtains, made from the most expensive silk found only in the orient.

As the light entered his room he could see more clearly inside and something caught his attention

"Why is this still here? I thought I got rid of this a long time ago" He said looking down at a picture placed on the small nightstand. As he looked at it closely, he started to remember how it all had begun. His parents' mansion had burned down to ashes and he had been taken as a slave by those people. He also remembered the contract he had made in desperate need for help but more in his thirst for revenge. "And that's when he appeared, That's when Sebastian became not only a simple butler, but someone who would be with me for the rest of my life, until that day comes. I wonder how it's going to be….. How much will it hurt when he….."

Ciel started to walk back to the bed and sat on the edge, still holding the picture on his hand. The camera had been a new gadget given to him and was said to have the power to reveal one's most precious person or even animal, as long as this one was dead, on the picture taken by it. That's why Ciel had given his servants the task to take a picture of Sebastian with it, in order to find out the one he held dear in his heart. But the quest had proved too much for those three incompetents, or it was probably the butler's audacity that had not allowed them to take the picture. It didn't even matter because in the end Sebastian had done as he pleased . He had taken the picture when Ciel had fallen asleep on his chair, tired of failed attempts and a long day of fighting against his own butler. The image on the picture was clear, Sebastian standing right next to his master, and also that demon dog that had become so attached to them.

" When did you stop being just my butler and became the one I….."

" Bocchan" Ciel's sentence was interrupted by someone knocking on the door . It was Sebastian of course, who opened the door bringing different trays with food.

"I am glad you are awake. It's breakfast time and then you have a meeting with an important owner of a tea industry" Sebastian said walking inside the room, closing the door on his way in and walking towards his master's bed, spotting the picture on Ciel's hand.

"I am glad you still have that picture I took of us" He said chuckling a little bit , teasing Ciel because he knew how much he hated the picture, for it meant Ciel's plans were ruined and Sebastian had resulted triumphant that day.

"Stop it Sebastian. I just found this on the nightstand today. I thought I had gotten rid of it a long time ago yet it was still here" The young master said glaring at his butler's red eyes, that showed absolutely no emotion, yet they looked at him with in a warm way.

Ciel stood up on his bed, waiting for the daily ritual of letting Sebastian change his clothes. This was his job, after all.

" You seem to be in a good mood today" Sebastian smiled again and started to get rid of Ciel's pajamas

"You are always mocking me aren't you?" his deep blue eyes fixated on Sebastian's eyes as his hand started to unbutton Ciel's pajama. In a quick movement it seemed as if Ciel's body moved on its own, as he gently grabbed Sebastian's hand, protected by the white glove he always wore.

"I am here only to protect and take care of you, bocchan" He looked straight at him and closed his eyes for a second. Ciel quickly moved forward, pressing his lips on Sebastian's lips and wrapping his small arms around his butler's neck, kissing him deeply.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian was pleased by the sudden kiss; his master's lips were so soft and his warm mouth had a sweet taste. He used his tongue to lick Ciel's lips and tried to gain entrance into his mouth. The kiss was become more passionate each second as he opened his mouth and continued to kiss his young master. "We…can't do this, Bocchan" he managed to say through the kiss.

Ciel's eyes opened wide and he frowned at his butler. Separating his mouth a little bit from Sebastian, he looked straight at him and smirked as if knowing Sebastian would not be able to deny his desires

" I am ordering you not to stop, Sebastian"

"Yes, My lord" Sebastian said pulling Ciel's head close to him and kissing him again


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian continued the passionate kiss, his tongue fighting inside Ciel's mouth for dominance, they were both breathing heavily as they forgot everything around them. Everything but this moment. Sebastian gently stroked his master's grayish blue hair, his nimble fingers gently running down Ciel's nape. Enjoying the sweet taste of his master's mouth. Ciel tried to stop himself from moaning, but the butler was indeed so skilled that it seemed almost impossible.

"Sebastian, please…..make me yours" Ciel pleaded as he moaned, softly biting his butler's earlobe as he wrapped both arms around Sebastian's head. He could feel his cheeks burning, as that same sensation was spreading down his neck and the rest of his small body. He had never done anything like what was about to happen.

"Yes, My lord" Sebastian replied in his usual tone of voice, serene and emotionless as always, even though he was happy to hear those words from his master. His red, now lustful, eyes clearly shinning as he gently placed Ciel on to the bed, falling then of top of the young man and looking straight at his eyes.

"I've been waiting to hear those words from you" Sebastian held Ciel's jaw with his hand and pressed it a little, making the young master open his mouth and allowing the butler the perfect chance to slide his tongue inside Ciel's warm mouth, making him groan in pleasure. He then kissed Ciel's flushed cheek, then smirked and licked Ciel's jaw and moved down his neck, placing small kisses over the tender flesh, and becoming a little more aggressive with each kiss, sucking on his master's soft skin, enjoying this opportunity to tease him master at his will and leaving love marks on his body, clearly claiming Ciel's body all for himself, feeling his master trembling each time was being kissed.

"Your face looks cute when you are blushing" Sebastian said licking his lips and moving his hand down Ciel's thigh, his fingers moving carefully, as if to reassure his master that what was going to happen would be pleasing. He kissed his master one more time, and bit his lower lips softly, nibbling on it a little as a smile drew on his face.

" Shut up" the young master said glaring at Sebastian as his hands reached up his butler's necktie, starting to undo the knot in a messy way.

"You lack experience untying knots" Sebastian removed the necktie by himself and started to get rid of the black coat he wore; letting Ciel unbutton his white shirt. Each button revealing more of the white and creamy skin, making Ciel's eyes open wide in excitement. He had never seen his butler undressed, but it was certainly amusing to have the man many had only wished to have, right in front of him, showing a different side of himself, becoming more like a demon , trying to satisfy his low instincts.

Sebastian finally got rid of the clothes that covered his torso, the well-defined muscles making Ciel eager to discover more from his butler. Ciel carefully touched Sebastian's chest, admiring his half naked body as Sebastian decided to continue kissing his master , removing the rest of his pajama and fully staring at Ciel's body, his gaze so eager to have his master that it made Ciel shiver in pleasure, groaning softly as the butler sucked on his neck and then directed his mouth to his erected nipples, nibbling on one of them as he pleaded for more, Using his tongue to make small circles around them and using his finger to pinch them softly. The pain increasing in Ciel's lower region as he felt his manhood also becoming erect. Twitching each time Sebastian teased him.

"Bocchan, you've become hard" Sebastian's words were engulfed in such a teasing tone of voice that made Ciel both happy and mad at the same time. His butler moved his left hand to his mouth and bit the top of the glove that covered it, looking at his master at all times. He finally got rid of it, revealing the mark of the contract between master and butler his hand reaching down to touch Ciel's eye patch and finally removing it, both of their seals shining brightly.

"It's time to begin, Sebastian" Ciel demanded in a stern tone, but he knew he was more like begging for his butler's touch. His manhood was already beginning to hurt, he needed relief right then and Sebastian was the only one who could help him.

"Yes, My lord" Sebastian replied while smiling and moving his hand down, grabbing Ciel's manhood and gently using his fingers to tease the tip, feeling the pre-cum emanating form it. He continued kissing the young man's neck, and moving lower to his abdomen, licking his body in a slow, tender manner.

"Ahh…..Sebastian….. It hurts…." Ciel moaned, remembering the dream he had had that same morning, but this time the pain was caused by something different. The same words now had a different meaning. He could feel Sebastian's warm hand touching him and starting to pump on his manhood, the throbbing member becoming bigger on his hands. His whole body starting to shiver in pleasure, a pleasure he had never felt before.

"I shall make it as gentle as possible" Sebastian said moving his whole body down and licking the tip of Ciel's manhood, making the young master moan loudly in pleasure, bucking his hips and shedding a few tears. "Does it feel good, bocchan?" Sebastian said before licking the tip once again and drawing small circles on it with his index finger.

"ahh ….con…continue….. Sebastiaaann" Ciel pleaded as Sebastian took the whole member inside his mouth, using his skilled tongue to tease his master even more. His mouth licking him completely and his head moving up and down faster. Sebsatian could feel Ciel's hand grabbing the back of his head, gripping on his hair as hard as he could, while his moans become louder and more demanding.

"I'm…..ahhh…. going to….!" Ciel's words made his butler move even faster, his hand in frenzy and his warm mouth sucking the hard member, engulfing Ciel's whole body in pleasure. He was losing control of his body, his vision becoming blurred as the shivers up his spine took control of his thoughts.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian managed to say while continuing his magic. Ciel couldn't hold it any longer the pleasure was to hard to endure, and he released his seed inside Sebastian's warm mouth, his back arching up as he came. He was panting heavily, his deep blue eyes looking up at the ceiling, like in a trance; his chest moving quickly and his body seemed to shine under the dim light coming from the window as the sun was starting to rise. His whole body in ecstasy, after the release, it felt like his demon had ironically taken him to heaven's doors.

Sebastian started to swallow the whole thing, the warm liquid traveling down his mouth , he licked his lips and enjoying the bittersweet taste of his master inside his mouth; proud of himself , he moving on top of his master, kissing his lips softly, allowing Ciel to taste himself on his lips.

" Sebastian…. That was….better than I expected" Ciel managed to say while panting .

" I'm glad you enjoyed it Bocchan. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

" show me…more…." Ciel said blushing red, wanting to learn more tricks from his butler

" Yes, My lord"


End file.
